Harder Than Goodbye
by Honeybun-Smile
Summary: They were the perfect epitome of "Opposites Attract". They were an odd but perfect couple. But one day, he told her that they should break up. When fate decides to be cruel, how can a girl move on and start again and how can a boy choose between two girls who both captured his heart. AU
1. Prologue

**A song inspired me and this is the outcome. I hope you guys like it. :) A special thank you to my friend who became my beta reader, Eunie-chan!**

* * *

**Harder Than Goodbye**

** "**_Once upon a time, we swore not to say goodbye.."_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sakura, can we talk?"

That was the line that changes everything. Even though I wanted to forget it, I can't. Every night, it's like a movie that keeps on playing in my head. I know big girls don't cry but at times like this where the wound is still open, the pain remains. So I can't help but cry because that's the only thing I'm good at now.

I thought everything was perfect. I know our social status is very different but it never was a hindrance. I thought he will always be there but I guess I was wrong. For a straight A student, I'm so dumb. Although my friends comfort me it still wasn't enough.

"It's okay, Sak. You'll move on"

"I know! Let's go to a club and drink our problems away!"

"I told you that he's a jerk but you won't listen!"

"We all go through a phase in our life when we experience being heartbroken"

"If you become an emo lunatic, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

My friend's are really the best right? ***Insert sarcasm***

So I'm here at the canteen with my friends I see him in another table acting like nothing is wrong. But you know what sucks more? It's when I found out that he has already another girl.

He sensed someone staring at him and he looked at me with a blank look and went back to being lovey-dovey with the girl beside him. I sighed and looked at the sky.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**So how is it? REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter is up. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~0~*~0~**

**Harder Than Goodbye**

_"First, you think the worst is a broken heart"_

**~0~*~0~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Did you ever had the feeling where you loved someone so much to the point where you thought that he was the one for you and the two of you would be together forever? Like it was meant to be or that person was your soulmate or other things that you imagined. The feeling was euphoric. You couldn't be anywhere else but beside that person. Your best friend, lover, family etc. That person is the reason why you're inspired and motivated in life. That person was your strength. That person gives you confidence and something to be proud of. That person is the reason that for once in your life, you've experienced happiness and warmth that you couldn't feel with just any other person. He is your hope, your smile and probably your future. What a sweet, beautiful love.

But what if it all comes crashing down? That person left you after everything you both had been through. Everything crumbled down. It wasn't meant to be after all. An illusion, a ball full of mistakes and disappointments…a lost hope. That person where you imagined your life would be would just suddenly disappear. Worst, his happiness wasn't with you. It was with somebody else. Now, isn't that just a sad, broken love affair? Funny, because I've experienced all of that.

A 17-year-old girl had her first love but also had her first heartbreak from the same guy. Maybe it's pathetic that a young person like me would experience things like this. Maybe some would question me on what I know about this stuff. I also question myself on why the hell did I fall in love.

Being a teenager, I've seen people go through break ups and such. I thought it's stupid because why cry for someone who doesn't deserve your tears? Also, when I was still a child, my parents got divorced. I always knew they were a perfect couple but one day, the other half didn't feel the same anymore so my father chose another woman. I saw my mother got depressed and cry at night. She was hurting but she forced herself to be brave. From that day, I swore to myself that I wouldn't go through the same situation that they did. But again I was wrong. Because I didn't escaped reality.

So here I am, wrapped around my comforter, drowning in my own tears and going with the flow of the music. Six degrees of separation is playing and this song struck in my heart like a knife. I didn't go to school today and just lie in bed the whole day. I'm a mess inside and out. I heard my phone beeped and it was a text from my best friend.

**_"Hey forehead! I didn't see you at school today so I'm assuming that you stayed at home. I heard what happened and knowing you; you're probably tearing up right now. Take it easy okay? Everything will be alright. See you tomorrow. xo". _**

Another one came and it was from one of my friends.

**_"I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass! I knew I smell something fishy since the first day. Annoying prick! Don't worry baby girl, we'll get him. Cheer up!"._**

I laughed. I was grateful that at times like this, I have friends that I can rely on with everything. I decided to stand and go the bathroom. I washed my face and dried and after I was done, I looked at the mirror. It was a horrible sight. My face looked stressed and haggard and my eyes were red and puffy due to crying. My hair was messy and I was a little bit pale maybe because I didn't eat yet.

I returned to my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I already knew it was my mother.

"Sweetie, can I come in?"

"Sure, mom" The door slowly opened and she came in. She sat beside me on the bed and observed me. I just stared at her blankly.

"Had you been crying?" was the first thing she asked. I looked away.

"Nah, it's just probably swollen because I just woke up a while ago".

She chuckled. "You know that I'm your mother, right. So I can easily read you like an open book. So I'll ask again, have you been crying?"

"Yes".

"And it's because of that boy?"

"Yes"

That's where she suddenly hugged me and that's where I started crying again as she soothed my back.

"Oh sweetie. What happened? I thought everything was good between you two?"

"I don't know, mom. I honestly don't know. It just hurts right now" I said and continued sobbing.

She let go and looked me in the eyes. "This is what I'm afraid of. I knew you weren't ready yet to experience things like this. You know, what comes beside love is always pain. It is impossible to experience something great without not having to experience downfall. Hon, I thought I was an example already".

"I know, mom. I told myself that I wouldn't let myself go through the same pain as you did. Because I know it hurts so much. But I didn't expect all of this to happen. I am so stupid".

"Honey, you are not stupid. Maybe it just wasn't the right time".

"I felt different when I'm with him. I knew we had something. I knew we both loved each other. Tell me mom, was it a mistake to fall in love? Was it a mistake to follow what my heart told me?"

My mom took my hand and sadly smiled. "No, hon. Following what your heart desires is not a bad thing. Falling in love isn't a mistake also. But Hon, what comes after pain is acceptance and what goes after is moving on and letting go. We have to accept that some things aren't meant to be. Sulking and isolating yourself won't get you anywhere. Be strong honey. You are still young and there are still many opportunities lined up for you. I know that you're a strong girl. Don't let this bring you down"

She tightened her grip and continued. "I know you're hurting but be brave enough to stand up and held your chin up again. This is just an experience. Learn from it. Don't let it affect you. Do you understand me?"

"Is that what you did too?"

She smiled. "Yes. And I still continue to do it until now".

I stopped crying and sighed. "Okay mom. I will try. I promise, I will try".

She hugged me again. "That's my girl. Stop crying okay and smile. And remind me that when I see that boy, I'll punch him for making this beautiful lady cry"

I laughed and kissed her on the cheeks. "Thanks mom. You're the best"

She stood up and walked to the door. "Btw, dinner is ready. Fix yourself and join me downstairs" she said before going out.

Breathe in and breathe out. I walked to the mirror and combed my hair. I decided that for tonight, I would just forget everything and relax. Tomorrow would be a hard day but I'll survive. I think. With a quick glance, I turned the lights off and went out.

Before I forget, I'm Haruno Sakura and this is where it starts.

**~0~*~0~**

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. Review please! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Second chapter it is. Enjoy! :) Btw, thank you very much to the people who followed and favorite this story and also the ones who reviewed. I hope you'll support this more.**

* * *

**~0~*~0~**

**Harder Than Goodbye**

_"I swore I never, never saw you coming". _

**~0~*~0~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**June 2010**

.

.

.

"Sweetheart...wake up"

Someone was gently shaking me as I kept my eyes shut. All I wanted was to sleep but unfortunately, this certain someone is against it.

"Now listen here missy, if you don't get up then you're going to be late for school," Mom said with a commanding tone. I sighed. I still want to sleep all day long. I grunted and forced my eyes to open. I saw my mom's eyebrow raised.

"What? I'm awake now," I said.

"Aren't you going to hurry? Your school will start in 30 minutes".

Now I was caught off guard and I quickly looked at the clock to see that she was right. I stood up and bolted to the bathroom. My mother chuckled. "What am I ever going to do with you? Anyway, after you're finished and prepared, go downstairs and eat. The driver is also waiting for you outside whenever you're ready" then she went out.

I quickly showered and when I was done, I dried myself and wore my uniform. I looked in the mirror to comb my hair. It's already waist-length and is wavy like Miley's hair. Oh, and my hair is pink which is weird but trust me, it's natural. I decided to put it in a braid so it will look neat. I don't apply make-up to my face because well..I just don't like it. My eyes were emerald, which adds to my unique look. I also wear glasses because my eyesight is kinda poor. My best friend said that I look lame because of my glasses that are like Harry Potter's so she forced me to buy the ones that the hipsters wear so that it would make me look cool. I was against it but her persuading ability is no match for me. When everything is done, I went downstairs to eat.

I saw my mother already eating and she smiled when I entered. "You look good" she said.

"Thanks". I started eating and she continued to talk. "You know Sakura, you're a very pretty girl. But sometimes honey, it's okay to dress up and be you. I mean, I wish you try to wear contacts and let your hair down so that people will see how more beautiful you are. Don't hide with that glasses and bangs and be confident to be you" she smiled.

I looked at her. "Mom, I'm not shying away and I'm not always looking like a nerd or loser. It's just that sometimes; I prefer to be like this. Stop worrying".

She laughed. "Okay fine. I just imagine what your brother will say if he's here right now".

"Good thing Sasori is not here". Haruno Sasori is my older brother and is a college student. He's in Konoha University and sometimes when it's his break, he visits us. He's studying business and it's because he's the heir to our father's company. Speaking of my dad, he and my mom is divorced. It's a long story but I'm thankful that my mom is okay now. My dad is a well-known business tycoon while my mother works in a successful company as a Finance Director.

I finished my meal and I bid my mother goodbye. I only got 20 minutes but it's okay because I'm near my school. As we drove off, I thought about the things that would happen later. A part of me is excited because I'll get to see my friends again but the other half of me is not because school also means more activities and homework and I have to study hard because I have to maintain my high grades and awards. Yep, I'm a nerd, sort of.

I saw my school, Konoha High. It's one of the leading private schools in the fire country and only the rich kids get to study there. Only 20% of the school has scholars and the rest is you know, rich and elite. We entered the gates and I got out of the car. Many students are scattered around the area and I tried to find my friends when someone shouted my name.

"SAKURA!"

I turned around and smiled. I ran to the girl and hugged her while squealing.

"Ten-ten! Oh my gosh! I missed you!"

Ten-ten laughed and hugged me. "I missed you too girl. Ah, I see you're still the same little miss nerd" she smirked. I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm always like this at the first day of school" I said defensively. Ten-ten was one of my childhood friends and she's like the mother of our group considering that her age is one year older than us and that she's the tallest among us. Me being the third one who is 5'5. Her family's business specializes in weapons. She's a brunette who is sporty and tough but also nice.

She was about to say something when someone tackled me to the ground.

"Forehead! Oh gosh, how I missed you! Wait, eww, you look like a loser. What sup with that?"

I grumbled and shouted. "The fuck pig! Get off me and don't you insult me!"

She stood up and I followed. "Sheesh, chill will 'ya. Is that how you greet your best friend? "

I rolled my eyes. "And is that how you compliment your best friend?"

"What? I'm only stating the truth. Good way to start the first day".

"Whatever, pig". That girl with a loudmouth is my best friend, Yamanaka Ino. A blonde girl with a sexy body and is also a guy magnet. We knew each other since we are toddlers but I must say, our first few encounters in pre-school is not so good. She's sometimes annoying but I've learned to deal with it. Also, our brothers are friends so we clicked more. Her father's business is hotels and restaurants and her mother owns a flower shop.

"By the way, where is Hinata?" I asked. Hyuuga Hinata is the last in our group and is also the most shy and timid. She's the heiress to her father's company and I met her in middle school, our father's are business associates.

"I'm right here, Sakura-chan" a dark blue haired with pale lavender eyed girl walked towards us.

I hugged her and we four chatted until I realized that we might be already late for the assembly. "Hey guys, we should go now. The assembly is already starting"

"Don't worry, Sakura. The principal is not yet here so they extended for 20 minutes more" Hinata said. I nodded and Ten-ten told us to go to the garden. We are happily chatting and walking when someone collided with me making me fall.

I groaned. "What the fuck!" My butt was in pain because of the impact.

"Next time, get out of the way nerd girl" a deep and husky voice said.

I quickly looked up and was about to shout at the person when I gasped. Standing in front of me was the most handsome guy I ever saw. I was in a daze.

"Like what you see?" he smirked

I blushed and I was back to reality. "You wish, asshole". I stood up and dusted myself. "Now apologize!"

"Why would I? Who are you?"

"Look doofus, you bumped into me so say sorry!" I demanded. Even though he's a hottie, there's no way I would ignore his actions.

"I don't apologize to anyone and specially not to you. Now, back off before you regret anything else".

I was now pissed. _"Okay, if you won't apologize then there's nothing else to do but.."_ That's when I kicked him in the knee. He shouted in pain.

"That's for you, asshole. Now, don't you mess with me again!" I smirked then I looked to my other friends, who were all shocked and I dragged them away.

"You made a big mistake, pinky!" he yelled as his friends only snickered.

After a few minutes, we were already sitting in a bench when Ino suddenly yelled.

"Are you crazy? You gave yourself a death wish. Ugh, even though you're a genius, sometimes you're dumb!" she was going wild.

"What the hell is your problem? I don't even know the guy and he was the one who bumped into me. All I wanted was for him to apologize!"

"That was an Uchiha you annoying forehead! Now, were all doomed" Ino was being a drama queen now.

_"An Uchiha? Sounds familiar to me. Where did I hear that before.."_ I thought. Ino was still in hysteria and Ten-ten and Hinata was trying to calm her down. I figured that if this Uchiha is really that important, then I am so ready for him.

.

.

But I just didn't think and expect that he will be very important in my life later on.

**~0~*~0~**

* * *

**What you guys think? REVIEW please. Oh, and the picture of their uniform is in my profile. :)**


End file.
